


Sweeter than honey

by HopeSilverheart



Series: Loving Em at 2AM [103]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison Argent Lives, Cute Kids, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Girls in Love, Hana and Mina are sassy, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, Laughter, Married Kira/Allison, Post-Canon, Sickfic, and their moms love them, but they're adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26920525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeSilverheart/pseuds/HopeSilverheart
Summary: When she’d put Hana to bed, she’d looked absolutely miserable, and Mina had already been fast asleep, her face ashen. It had broken Allison’s heart on the spot, and she knew she wouldn’t feel better until she had done something.“I can hear your thoughts from here,” Kira shook her head fondly, poking Allison’s forehead with her pointer finger. “What do you have in mind?”“Who’s to say I have anything in mind at all?” Allison asked innocently.Or: When their daughters get sick, Allison and Kira will do anything to make them laugh.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Kira Yukimura
Series: Loving Em at 2AM [103]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764400
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Sweeter than honey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thatnerdemryn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemryn/gifts).



> Flufftober Prompt 8: Laughter

If there was one thing Allison hated about being a mom, it was seeing her kids get sick and not being able to do anything about it.

“You’ve already given them their medicine, and the only thing they need right now is rest,” Kira wrapped her arms around her waist and pressed a kiss to the back of her neck. “I know you want to help, but the doctor said they’d be better in no time. We knew this was going to happen sooner or later, what with all of Mina’s friends getting sick.”

“I still wish it didn’t have to happen to both of them at once,” Allison sighed, melting into her wife’s warmth and letting her presence soothe away a fraction of her worries. “No one cheers them up better than they do each other.”

“At least they can cuddle,” Kira pointed out, nudging Allison towards the kitchen. “They wouldn’t be able to do that if one of them was sick and the other wasn’t. But seriously, Ally, this is nothing. They’ll already feel better tomorrow.”

Allison hummed noncommittally, but her mind was already working in overdrive trying to find a way to make her daughters’ lives easier while they were on bed rest. She could cook, of course, but she and Kira had never exactly been chefs. She could bake, but she doubted either of the girls would have the appetite for something sweet. She could pull out their favourite movies, but it just-

It didn’t feel like enough.

When she’d put Hana to bed, she’d looked absolutely miserable, and Mina had already been fast asleep, her face ashen. It had broken Allison’s heart on the spot, and she knew she wouldn’t feel better until she had done _something_.

“I can hear your thoughts from here,” Kira shook her head fondly, poking Allison’s forehead with her pointer finger. “What do you have in mind?”

“Who’s to say I have anything in mind at all?” Allison asked innocently. Her wife knew better than to be fooled, of course, given that over the ten years they’d been together, Allison had never sat around waiting for things to improve. Not when it came to the people she loved, at least.

“I heard Mina cry herself to sleep,” Kira said softly, looking at Allison understandingly. “There’s no way you don’t have a plan. I mean I _hope_ you have a plan, because we can’t stand around doing nothing but we both know your plans are always better than mine.”

“That’s not true,” Allison snorted. “I was always _terrible_ at planning dates when we started going out. If anything, you’re the one who taught me how to plan things correctly. However, I agree that the student has surpassed the master, at least when it comes to slightly ridiculous ideas.”

“Alright then, spit it out,” Kira crossed her arms over her chest, staring at Allison expectantly.

Although the two of them had been together long enough for Allison not to be embarrassed about the way her brain worked, she had to admit there were still times when she wondered if Kira found her absolutely _insane_. As she laid out her plan to her wife, going over the minuscule details that wouldn’t have mattered to anyone other than her, she couldn’t help but think that most people would have rolled their eyes at her thoughts.

But Kira, her sweet, wonderful wife, only nodded and smiled indulgently, taking notes of the things she’d have to pull out of nowhere, and Allison had never loved her more.

“Every time I think you can’t possibly get any better, you go ahead and do this for me,” she said in awe once she was done speaking and Kira stood up to go digging for their props. “I love you so much, Kira.”

“I love you too, angel,” Kira smiled, kissing the tip of Allison’s nose before sauntering out of the room. “I can do props, but only if you do costumes. You know how I feel about half-assed plans. We either do this perfectly or we don’t do this at all, you hear me?”

“I hear you,” Allison grinned, feeling stupidly in love but absolutely ready to bring back some joy to her daughters’ day.

It took her less than an hour to get everything ready. Kira had kept almost everything they needed in a box at the back of their closet, and Allison had never been more thankful for her wife’s sentimental habits. By the time she rushed back down the stairs to meet up with Kira, who had somehow found the perfect props in the same time it’d taken Allison to pull out old outfits, she was vibrating with excitement.

“Thank god they’re still little,” Kira said as she tugged on her outfit, looking down at the clothes disbelievingly. “A few years older and they would have never let us live this down. I hope you know there’s no way in hell we’re taking pictures right now.”

“Oh no?” Allison raised her eyebrows, grabbing her phone and snapping a quick picture before Kira could react. “Are you sure about that, _mon coeur_?”

“I hate you so much,” Kira said, although the amusement and fondness in her voice were impossible to miss. “Now, I’m going to check on the girls and see if they’re up for some prime entertainment from yours truly. Maybe we should have waited a few hours longer to get ready. There’s a good chance they’ll still be asleep and we’ll have to sit around for a while.”

“Please, Hana probably got ten minutes in before she decided she wasn’t up for a nap,” Allison pointed out. “And there’s no way she didn’t wake up Mina at some point. They’re probably whispering to each other about how happy they are to have missed out on school.”

“They can’t be _that_ sick then,” Kira furrowed her brows. “If you think they’re up for secret conversations, what on earth had you so worried earlier?”

“It’s the principle of the matter,” Allison huffed indignantly. “This is the first time they’ve been sick at once, and I feel like I have the right to be a little dramatic and upset about that. It’s one thing for me to have to deal with _one_ miserable child, but two of them? It’s absolute torture.”

“And yet you still took care of them without bothering me at work,” Kira said softly. “You are an absolute angel, Ally.”

“I know you hate seeing them sick as much as I do,” Allison shrugged. Kira had been busy at work when she’d gotten the call from school that Mina wasn’t feeling well, and she’d still been away when the secretary had called back with news of Hana _also_ being ill. As much as Allison had wanted her wife by her side, she hadn’t wanted to bother her over something so small.

“Well, it was very sweet of you,” Kira smiled warmly. “And now I think it’s time for us to wow two eight-year-olds with our amazing acting skills.”

Allison beamed at her wife and nodded enthusiastically, looking over their living room one last time to make sure everything was in place. She frowned a little at the strange black mass next to the TV but decided to trust Kira with whatever was going on there. After all, she wasn’t the only one with bizarre thoughts, and she knew – just as well as Kira knew – that some things were better off left alone.

“Maman?” Allison’s gaze snapped to a still sickly-looking Hana and her eyes softened as she took in her daughter’s rumpled appearance. “Mom said you have a surprise for us.”

“I hope it’s good,” Mina piped up as she walked into the room, Kira at her heels. “We were gonna play a game.”

“I assure you that this is going to be a lot more fun than a game,” Allison smirked smugly, adjusting the toy bow on her back and gesturing her daughters towards the sofa. The two of them sat down without question, clearly too out of it to inquire after Allison and Kira’s peculiar choice of clothes. “Now, I know you were both supposed to go on a field trip to see a play today, but since you’re both sick, we thought we’d bring a play to you.”

“Really?” Hana’s eyes lit up. “I didn’t know you knew how to act.”

To Allison’s left, Kira chuckled softly, deliberately not meeting Allison’s gaze as she tried to bit back a fit of giggles. Allison couldn’t even find it in herself to be annoyed, given how _appalling_ their acting skills were. They’d both taken a drama class in their senior year of high school, and it had been an absolute nightmare.

She doubted this would be much better, but there wasn’t much she wouldn’t do for her daughters.

Before either of them could back out of their plan, though, Allison gestured for Kira to get in place, and she went to hide behind her makeshift tree – their curtains and a plant Kira had brought in from the garden. She counted to three, glanced over at Kira, and then the show started.

Just as Allison had predicted, it was terrible.

Kira made for a terrible Scott, and Allison couldn’t help but chuckle at the godawful pick-up lines her wife kept throwing out as she attempted to imitate Hana’s godfather.

“What a lovely full moon,” Kira smirked just as Allison was re-enacting a – much milder – version of the night they’d finally defeated Peter. “Would you like to go _fur_ a walk?”

It was a bad line, and Kira’s tone had only made it worse, but before Allison could roll her eyes at the other woman, twin giggles came from the couch, and she forgot all about the crappy pick-up line. When she glanced at their daughters, she found them huddled on the sofa with grins on their faces, both of them clearly eager for more, and Allison sighed as she prepared herself for even more jokes on her wife’s part.

And so it went.

“Did you lose an arrow? Because I found it in my heart,” came out as Allison shot an arrow straight into a fabric-made member of the alpha pack.

During their terrible fight against the Nogistune, Kira winked at her and slipped in a “Girl, if you were a dinosaur, you’d be a Foxasaurus.”

Honestly, Allison wasn’t sure what was worse: Kira’s awful – but admittedly hilarious – attempts at recreating the early days of their relationship, when they’d both been nervous and unable to take their feelings seriously, or their acting. They got tangled up in their timeline as they tried to fight Dread Doctors they hadn’t seen in years, and they quickly realised that their versions of events didn’t match up even half as much as they’d thought.

Thankfully, none of that mattered. What mattered was that by the time they got to the recreation of their wedding, sealed with a kiss and followed by two dramatic bows, Hana and Mina were laughing wildly, their giggles bouncing against the walls and warming Allison’s heart in a way nothing else could.

No matter how hard the two of them tried to speak, they could only stare at each other, gesture incomprehensibly, and dissolve into chuckles again. It was one of those times when Allison wondered what went on inside their twins’ minds that made it possible for them to understand whatever _that_ was.

“Feeling better?” Kira asked them once they’d settled down and started blinking drowsily, only a few occasional giggles slipping past their lips. “I had no idea we were such comedians, Ally.”

“’s not why we were laughing,” Hana shook her head sleepily, still sporting a wide smile. “Maman, you’re a _really bad_ actress. Is that what Uncle Stiles meant when he said you can’t tell stories.”

“I can tell stories,” Allison gaped. “And I’m not ‘really bad’, I’m just… mediocre.”

“Don’t worry, at least you’re funnier than mom,” Mina patted her hand reassuringly, grinning up at Kira when she raised her hands to her heart as though she’d been struck. “Uncle Scott is _way_ better at making jokes.”

“Well alright, Miss Sassy,” Kira shook her head amusedly. “Now that you’ve gotten all that and about an hour of laughter out of your system, what do you say to an actual nap?”

“But we napped earlier,” Hana pouted, blinking at Allison innocently when she raised her eyebrows at her, unconvinced by her daughter’s words. “I promise.”

“Oh you _promise_ , do you?” Allison said mock-seriously. “Then why were you talking about playing games in your room earlier, huh?”

Both girls opened their mouths to retort something, but a single – matching – look from Allison and Kira had them snapping them shut and shuffling towards their bedroom with only minimal grumbling.

“Should we go after them?” Kira asked, her breath hitching as Allison pulled her in close and kissed her softly. “I’ll take that as a no, then.”

“In a second,” Allison whispered. “I’m sure they can get into bed by themselves, and they definitely won’t complain about time away from their mothers. I just needed to say something before we checked up on them.”

“Oh yeah?” Kira tilted her head to the side, an eager smirk playing at her lips. “And what would that be?”

“Have you been covered in bees recently?” Allison grinned, enjoying the way confusion took over her wife’s features. “I just assumed, because you look sweeter than honey.”

She blew a kiss to the other woman before skipping up the stairs, Kira’s laughter following her seconds later.

**Author's Note:**

> Heya guys! Thank you so much for reading! I got started on my other kid fic today and just couldn't help myself from writing this one, so here it goes! For the record, the pick-up lines I chose are actually some of the best I could find (so imagine the others). As always, these fics are unedited, so excuse any mistakes. Hope you enjoyed this little piece of fluff!
> 
> Love, Junie.
> 
> (find me on [tumblr](https://hopesilverheart.tumblr.com/))


End file.
